Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Un chat !
by oOKuro tenshiOo
Summary: Akito sadique! non, jamais! et qui estce qui en fait les frais! enfin pas si désagréable que ça finalement...[première fic]


Disclamer : les persos de fruits basket ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…c'est pas juste !

Ah ! Ma première fic sur je suis vraiment influençable…finalement je l'ai crée ce compte, comme quoi tout est possible…

J'espère que mes fics vous plairons…_croise les doigts très, très fort_

Kyô : oh, nan !

Yuki : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, baka neko !

Kyô : encore une folle qui va nous martyriser…

Yuki : quoi ? Encore ?

Moi : et ouais ! Hey ! Je suis pas folle d'abord ! Enfin peut être un peu…

Kyô & Yuki _regards pleins de sous entendus_

Moi : bon, ok ! C'est vrai j'suis folle ! Vous êtes contents ?

Kyô : ben…nan…

Yuki : du coup, on en prend plein la figure…

Moi : hehe

Note : je suis en matage intensif des épisodes de Ranma ½…et ça se voit.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Un chat !

**OoooOoooO**

Akito, le chef de la famille Sôma, s'ennuyait à mourir. Il était seul. Kuréno était sorti se promener et Hatori, selon les mots d'Akito « devait encore traîner du côté de chez Shiguré ». Donc, pour tromper l'ennui qui le guettait, le dieu des Sôma attrapa l'un de ses box de Ranma et mit un dvd au hasard. Au cours de son visionnage, il tomba sur un épisode qui attira particulièrement son attention. Dans celui-ci, on découvre que Ranma a la phobie des chats…et la raison de cette peur panique des chats : Saotomé Genma avait recouvert son fils de poissons séchés avant de le jetter dans une fosse pleine de chats affamés…imaginé le résultat sachant qu'il a recommencer à plusieurs reprise avec des aliments différents pour tenter de vaincre la peur de Ranma. De plus, lorsque la peur de Ranma atteint son paroxysme, celui-ci se prend pour un chat.

Alors qu'une idée germait dans l'esprit tordu d'Akito, un rire dément s'échappa de sa gorge.

- J'ai trouvé le cobaye idéal…

Un sourire machiavélique prit forme sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, accentuant le côté psychopathe que tout le monde lui connaissait.

**xXx**

Lorsque Kyô se leva ce matin là, il mit son uniforme en quatrième vitesse car, si il ne se dépêchait pas, il serai en retard au lycée. Il descendit donc directement dans la cuisine où il attrapa une brique de lait dans le frigidaire.

- Kyô-kun, le petit déjeuner est servit si tu veux.

- Merci Tohru, mais c'est pas la peine. J'ai pas le temps.

C'est à ce moment là que Yuki fit son apparition. Il dormait debout et était complètement échevelé, sa chemise pas totalement fermée et sa cravate simplement posée autour de son cou. Derrière sa bouteille de lait, Kyô regarda son cousin. Et avant de secouer frénétiquement sa tête afin d'en ôter cette pensée, il se dit qu'à cet instant, le rat était vraiment kawaï.

- Toujours aussi matinal à ce que je vois !

A la voix de son cousin, Yuki sembla soudain tiré de son sommeil et posa les yeux sur le roux et fit un demi pas en arrière.

- Mêles toi de tes affaires baka neko !

Lorsque Yuki posa son regard sur lui, Kyô y vit cette même lueur qu'il n'étai pas habitué a voir. De la méfiance, de la peur…ceci avait commencer il y a une semaine, lorsque le rat était revenu de la demeure des Sôma où il avait été convoqué par Akito. Il y avait passé une semaine. Une semaine pendant laquelle personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui. Lorsque Yuki était revenu, il n'avait pas présenté les symptômes de traumatismes habituels. Il ne s'était pas refermé sur lui-même et autres choses qu'il faisait en général. Non. On aurait presque pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. La seule chose qui avait changé était cette lueur au fond de ses yeux. Mais apparemment seul le chat l'avait remarqué.

A l'heure du déjeuner, comme à leur habitude, Tohru, Saki, Arisa, Yuki, Momiji, Haru et Kyô s'installaient ensemble. Et depuis une semaine, Yuki se mettait le plus loin possible de son cousin alors qu'en général, il s'en moquait éperdument. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du bœuf, et, à la fin de la pause déjeuner, il entraîna Kyô à part afin de lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Yuki !

- De quoi tu parles !

- Attends ça fait une semaine qu'il te fuis comme la peste, qu'il te regarde comme si t'allais lui sauter dessus.

- T'as remarquer toi aussi…

- Tu ne lui aurais pas fait…_regards pleins de sous-entendus_

**_Blam _**

- Nan mais ça va pas ! Pervers !

Le chat laissa là le pauvre Haru avec un bouquin de maths incrusté sur le crâne et rejoignit sa classe en ronchonnant.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que ce manège durait. Yuki regardait toujours le chat avec cet air effrayé, lorsque par hasard il se saisissait d'un objet au même instant, le rat enlevait vivement sa main comme si il s'était brûlé.

Kyô, intrigué n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le courage de demander à son cousin ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant il semblait que leur relation s'était un peu améliorée. Il ne se battait plus pour un oui ou pour un non. Il leur arrivait même de discuter de temps a autres. Mais là, plus rien…il en était là de ses réflexions, installé dans le salon, lorsque Tohru vint s'assoire près de lui.

- Kyô-kun ?

- Hum ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yuki-kun ? Parce que depuis quelques temps il est bizarre. Enfin je veux dire…

- Ouais je sais. Il me fuit !

- Euh…oui…tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Akito-san !

- Akito…ouais, sûrement. Cet espèce de…je vais lui éclaté la tronche !

- T'en as pas marre de te répéter baka neko ?

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais baka nezu…qu !

- Quoi ?

- Ben…euh…c'est que…

Kyô se leva pour s'approcher de son cousin. Alors que le roux faisait un pas en avant, son vis-à-vis en faisait deux en arrière. Le chat inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains.

- qu, pourquoi est-ce que…aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

C'est ce moment que choisie une bande de chats pour se jetter sur le pauvre Kyô. Il eut le temps de voir la terreur dans les yeux de son cousin avant que celui-ci ne prenne la fuite, et que lui-même ne s'effondre sous le poids des chats.

- Que…qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Kyô…je crois que qu a…

La jeune fille se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du chat. Ce dernier se redressa les yeux écarquillés et fixa qu

- Tu pense vraiment que…

- Ben il en a tous les symptômes en tout cas.

Le lendemain soir, Kyô, blessé par l'attitude de son cousin depuis quelque temps, réfléchissait à un moyen de vérifier si ce que qu lui avait dit s'avérait exacte. Il se trouvait la tête dans le frigo et lorsqu'il referma la porte et se retourna, il heurta la jeune fille et…**_pouf_** se changea en chat. Tohru passa alors en mode Ritsu et s'excusa platement auprès de Kyô tout en rassemblant ses affaires.

C'est ce moment que choisit Yuki pour faire son entrée dans la pièce. Le chat leva la tête et vit son cousin, d'habitude si classe, terrorisé et partir à toutes jambes en criant.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Les deux protagonistes restant dans la cuisine se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Kyô ne prenne la parole.

- Je crois que t'avait raison Tohru…

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour lui ! Mais quoi ! Allons demander à Hatori-san, lui saura sûrement quoi faire…

- Calme toi. Je vais m'en occuper.

Une lueur étrange s'alluma dans le regard de Kyô alors que celui-ci sortait de la cuisine pour monter rejoindre la chambre du « Prince ». Toujours sous sa forme de chat, Kyô poussa la porte de la chambre que son cousin avait mal fermée. Il le vit alors assit par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Avec le peu de force qu'il avait sous cette forme, il réussi à claquer la porte, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauté le rat qui le fixa, les yeux exorbité de terreur. Que reculait de plus en plus tandis que Kyô, lui avançait, jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur.

- Kyô…Kyô...va t'en…

- Hum…pas envi…

- Je…je t'en supplie !

Qui avait presque hurlé. C'est à ce moment que le roux compris que qu avait réellement peur de lui. Il s'assit calmement en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi…de nous.

- Je sais...mais j'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi…

- …

- Va t'en…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait !

- …

- Réponds moi ! Que t'as fait cette enflure d'Akito !

Le ton autoritaire de Kyô fit réagir le rat qui était resté jusque là totalement pétrifié, et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son séjour dans la maison principale. A la fin du récit, la même lueur que plus tôt s'alluma dans les yeux du chat. Il se rapprocha félinement de qu qui le fixait effrayé.

- Kyô…recule…

- …

- Pitié…kyaaaaaaaaaa !

Kyô se trouvait maintenant entre les jambes de son cousin, les deux pattes avant posées sur le torse pâle de ce dernier.

**xXx**

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa !

- Ore !

Shigure leva les yeux vers le plafond se demandant se qui pouvait bien se passer la haut.

- Shigure-san !

- Ma petite qu ! Tu sais ce qui se passe dans la chambre de Yuki !

- Oui ! Kyô-kun essaye de vaincre la phobie des chats de Yuki-kun.

- Oh ! Je vois…

Le jeune homme arborait maintenant un sourire des plus pervers, lui faisant au moins trois fois le tour de la tête.

**xXx**

_Retournons à ce qui nous intéresse…_

Donc Kyô avait posé ses deux pattes avant sur le torse du pauvre Yuki qui était au bord de la syncope. Le roux lui miaula alors d'une voix rauque…

- Tu sais…tout les chats ne sont pas méchants…

- Ky…Kyô…

_**Pouf**_

Dans un nuage de fumée, Kyô retrouva sa forme humaine sous les yeux de Yuki qui, par la même occasion se retrouva allongé sous son cousin. Les joues en feu, il demanda à son cousin de se pousser.

- Pourquoi ! Je ne suis plus en chat…tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur de moi.

En disant cela, le roux regardait son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux et fit courir son index de la clavicule droite du rat jusqu'à aller chatouiller son nombril. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Yuki de part en part. voyant que son geste avait eu de l'effet, Kyô remplaça son doigt par sa langue. Il titilla un peu le nombril pour remonter cette fois vers la clavicule gauche de son cousin, qui n'en finissait pas de frémir. Puis il s'aventura dans le cou…lapant et mordillant la peau tendre et pâle de sa proie.

Pendant ce temps là, les mains du chat n'étaient pas restées inactives, et caressait le membre gorgé de désir du rat soi-disant récalcitrant, qui à présent laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés. Tout en posant un doigt sur la bouche de sa victime, Kyô murmura à l'oreille de celui-ci…

- Chut ! On pourrait nous entendre…

…avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles douces et sucrées du rat. Puis lassé de ce simple contact, il demanda au « Prince » de lui céder l'entrée de sa bouche qui lui fut accordé après un instant d'hésitation. Commença alors un combat acharné entre la langue d'un Kyô avide de plaisir et celle d'un qu retrouvant ses esprits…et qui ne voulait pas resté inactif.

Les deux protagonistes se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kyô se sentait bien, particulièrement bien. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverai dans ce genre de situation avec le rat, il aurait éclaté de rire…or à ce moment précis, des mèches de cheveux argent venait lui chatouiller le nez qui se trouvait dans le cou du dit rat. Bercé par la respiration lente et régulière de son cousin, qu se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Le chat, se rendant compte que qu s'était endormi le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura quelques mots.

- Oyasumi, baka nezumi…

Et, alors qu'il allait se relever, il sentit une main s'accrocher à son t-shirt. Kyô se tourna donc vers son propriétaire et se retrouva face à deux orbes violettes qui le regardaient voilées par le sommeil. Comprenant la demande implicite, le roux ôta son t-shirt et son pantalon, tout comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec son cousin, et se glissa sous les draps et vint se placé dans le dos de son cousin, lui enserrant la taille tendrement. C'est ainsi que tout deux sombrèrent dans les limbes du sommeil.

Kyô se réveilla d'excellente humeur ce matin là. Il resta un moment à contempler le jeune homme endormi, blotti contre son torse. Il aimait sentir ce souffle chaud contre sa peau. Tout comme il aimait le contact de cette peau douce et pâle. Il s'arracha à sa comtenplation et descendit faire son entraînement matinal. Quand le chat revint dans la maison, il fila directement dans la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il y trouva qu qui l'informa qu'il pouvait aller s'installer dans la salle à manger et qu'elle arrivait tout de suite avec le petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger et quand il y pénétra, la seule chose qu'il vit fut…Akito. Le jeune homme senti la colère bouillir en lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, étrangler cette personne qui martyrisait son Yuki depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais il se retint en entendant Tohru entrer dans la pièce.

- Tiens…mais c'est ce cher Kyô ! Mais assied toi, je t'en prit.

Le chef des Sôma avait dit cela avec un grand sourire et d'un ton mielleux, mais sans cacher son aversion pour le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

- Je n'est pas besoin de ta permission pour m'assoire dans ma maison ! _Feula le chat irritable_

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Tohru n'osait plus respirer, et, Kyô et Akito s'envoyait des regards plus méprisant les uns que les autres. Shiguré quant à lui, observait les deux protagonistes chacun leur tour et soudain un sourire calculateur apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Kyô.

- Alors Kyô ! Comment va notre cher Yuki ?

- Je vais très bien, merci Shiguré.

Tous se tournèrent vers le rat qui venait d'entrer dans salle, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Akito affichait un large sourire et regarda le chat du coin de l'œil. Yuki fixa le chef de famille avec une lueur de défi que tout le monde pu voir. Puis il s'approcha de Kyô et lui enlaça les épaules.

- Ohayo, neko-chan.

Et l'embrassa tendrement sous les regards : furieux d'Akito, pervers de Shiguré et…complètement perdus de Tohru. Le chef Sôma se leva violemment et parti hurlant que cela ne se passerai pas comme ça, qu'il ne le permettrai pas, etc…

Yuki, content de lui, s'installa dans les bras de son petit ami à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur le rat.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de te venger de ce cher Akito…_dit-il avec un sourire calculateur copyrightée Shiguré, qui ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer_.

**xXx**

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Un domestique frappa à la porte du chef de famille Sôma auquel il remit un paquet avant de sortir très, très rapidement. Akito regarda le petit paquet qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il était carré, de la taille de sa main environ, emballée dans un papier argenté et orné d'un ruban orange. Intriguée, elle détacha le nœud et arracha le papier avant d'ouvrir la boite…

Kuréno rentrait d'une de ses nombreuses balades qu'il faisait avec Arisa lorsqu'il entendit un cri suraigu provenant de la demeure d'Akito. Une fois sur place, il se renseigna auprès d'un domestique.

- Aucune idées…on vient de lui apporter un paquet et…

- Hn…

Kuréno ouvrit la porte de la chambre, endroit d'où venait le cri qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Là, l'ancien coq découvrit la jeune femme brune perchée sur une chaise, terrorisée. Elle fixa quelque chose par terre et poussait des cris de terreur à chaque fois que cela s'agitait. En s'approchant, Kuréno découvrit que la chose en question s'avérait être un petit rat tout gris…

Pendant ce temps là, dans la maison de Shiguré, un rat et un chat riait sous le regard qui se voulait pleins de reproches d'Hatori, tandis que dans son dos, Ayamé et Shiguré se tordaient de rire, fiers du tour que venait de jouer leurs protégés au chef de famille.

**Owari**

**OoooOoooO**

Je vous avait prévenu que j'étais en plein visionnage de Ranma

Et je cherche une bêta lectrice donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un faite moi signe.

Donc voilà

J'espère que ça vous à plus.


End file.
